


One Bullet

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Crossver, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from <i>Jeeves and the Uncommon Senses</i> for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, <br/>"Angst."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves and the Uncommon Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319191) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



When I saw the knife flash in Lord Wibbley-Pringle's hand, my heart seized. Bertram's breathless moan of pain echoed in my ears and I barely remember firing the shot that killed his tormenter. The only thing in my awareness was how they fell together, how I ran to him, how I tore the gag from his mouth, how I took his dying body in my arms. 

I cried out, calling his name, denying what was happening and, as his eyes slipped closed, I begged for a miracle. If Bertram died, I could not continue. I would only need one bullet.


End file.
